La canción perdida de la justicia
by HikariCaelum
Summary: ¿Cómo es ser abogado en el Capitolio? ¿Cómo se imparte justicia? ¿Existe realmente? En un mundo de excesos y de Juegos del Hambre, Yalemus Jacques trata de ser lo que siempre ha admirado. [Para jacque-kari, por el intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de león].


**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece. Este fic es para el intercambio "Un obsequio real", del foro _El diente de león_.

Para mi querida _jacque-kari_.

.

.

* * *

 **La canción perdida de la justicia**

* * *

.

Me escuecen los ojos de llorar, pero no puedo parar. Mamá se acerca y me da un pañuelo para que me suene la nariz. Lo hago, obediente.

—Ven aquí, cielo —me dice, señalando sus rodillas. Aunque ya soy un niño grande, hago caso. Me abraza.

—¿Por qué me tuvisteis que llamar así?

—Porque es el nombre perfecto para ti. —Se ríe, porque lloro más fuerte por lo que dice—. Tranquilo, cielo. Y escúchame. ¿Sabes qué significa Yalemus? ¿Quién era? —Niego con la cabeza—. Era de una mitología antigua. Así se llamaba el creador de una canción del mismo nombre.

—¿Una canción? ¿Cuál?

—No se sabe ya. Pero se sabe que era una canción melancólica.

—¿Qué es mela… melanco…?

—Melancólica. Es algo triste, pero de una forma bonita. Era una poesía preciosa y melancólica. Y, ahora, esa sensación me da al no poder escucharla nunca. ¿Lo entiendes? Es especial porque nunca sabremos cómo es, y se ha convertido en lo que era.

—Pero los demás se ríen de mí…

—¿Por qué debería importarte? Es un nombre bonito, cielo. Y, si no te gusta, siempre puedes hacerte llamar por tu apellido. Jacques antes era un nombre.

—¿Por qué Yalemus es bueno para mí?

—Porque es difícil llegar a conocerte, cariño. Porque quizá algún día decidas mantener cómo eres en secreto. Y te transformarás en un yalemus.

Pongo mala cara. No entiendo a mamá. Tal vez de mayor sea más listo y sí pueda.

.

.

Me tumbo en el suelo bocabajo, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos para mirar la pantalla.

Es lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida (tampoco ha sido muy larga, pero doce ya son bastantes años). El protagonista de la película va vestido mucho menos colorido de lo normal, con un traje gris y una corbata de varios tonos morados, a juego con sus zapatos. Su pelo es grisáceo, sus ojos violetas. Va perfecto.

Y eso hace que todo lo que dice suene mejor.

Es abogado y está defendiendo a un inocente. Todo parecía malo para el chico, que no fue el asesino, porque las pruebas estaban en su contra. Pero el abogado lo supo, no sé cómo. ¿Intuición? ¿Inteligencia?

Está ahí, imponente, salvando a su cliente. Haciendo justicia.

—¿Dónde está el mando, Yal? —pregunta papá.

—No sé.

—¿Sabes que mientes muy mal? Además, has visto la película mil veces. —Aprieto los labios.

Rebusca entre los cojines y lo encuentra. Lo había escondido para que no cambiara de canal. Está siempre viendo las reposiciones de los Juegos. A mí no me gustan, tengo pesadillas después. A mamá creo que tampoco le hacen mucha gracia.

No hace caso de mis quejas, pone lo que quiere y me voy del salón. Encuentro a mamá tarareando a la cocina, mientras nuestra avox y ella preparan galletas de chocolate. Huele bien ya.

—¿Miento mal? —pregunto.

Nuestra avox sonríe, lo que me da una idea aproximada de cuál sería su respuesta de poder hablar. Mamá se encoge de hombros.

—Cuando hace falta, sabes mentir bien. Y eso es importante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay verdades que no ayudan a nadie. O solo a quienes no deben.

Me guiña un ojo y yo me rasco la cabeza. ¿Es que nunca voy a entender nada de lo que me dice?

.

.

—Yalemus…

—Es Jacques —interrumpo.

Me cruzo de brazos y finjo completa indiferencia. Pero por dentro noto cómo el corazón se me acelera. Llegar a un nuevo grupo de personas que no conocen mi nombre siempre es difícil. Hace ya tiempo que hago ver que las burlas no me importan, y por eso han dejado de llegar.

Sin embargo, sigo poniéndome nervioso.

—¿Jacques? Bien. ¿Sabes la respuesta? —me pregunta el profesor.

Asiento con la cabeza y le recito el artículo de la Constitutio que me ha pedido.

Probablemente soy el alumno que mejor se la sabe. Aunque sea apenas la segunda semana de clase en mis estudios universitarios. No porque tenga una memoria prodigiosa, casi es todo lo contrario. Lo que tengo es mucha pasión y dedicación.

Siempre he pensado que el talento es un lastre. Hace que te acomodes. Es mejor ser un término medio en todo y tener que trabajar para conseguir lo que quieres.

Sí que soy listo. Y tengo buen instinto. Por eso sé que podré con esto (tengo que poder).

Cuando salgo de la clase, sigo dándole vueltas al tema. Es por eso que tardo un momento en empezar a escuchar a Flora. Un gran error.

—Me pregunto si será denunciable que la naturaleza no os concediera una pizca de capacidad de concentración a los hombres —comenta, en voz bien alta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. Ahora que vas a ser abogado, quizá puedas responderme.

—Buenos días a ti también, Flora.

—Nada de buenos. Que no me escuchas…

Unos gritos interrumpen la charla. No me da tiempo a darme la vuelta, tengo a Mars colgado a mi espalda.

—¿Alguien más se siente como un ganador hoy? —pregunta, en vez de saludar.

—¿Cuándo no te sientes así? —rebate Flora distraídamente.

—El otro día cuando saqué un enorme cero en la nota de la exposición oral.

—Es lo que tiene no preparársela. ¿De qué era?

—Buena pregunta… Algo de técnicas de captar la atención de la gente.

—A veces no parece que sea Publicidad lo que estudias —comento, consiguiendo quitármelo de encima.

—En cambio, tú tienes siempre cara de abogado. Y pinta. ¿Por qué llevas camisa?

—Porque sabe ir decente a los sitios —responde Flora, sin dejarme hablar a mí—. No como tú.

—Si estuviera en una aburrida clase de Economía, como tú, probablemente tendría que hacerlo. Pero no es el caso.

Sonríe enseñando muchos dientes y sé que a Flora le gustaría quitarle el gesto a golpes. Me mantengo apartado, siempre acabo recibiendo yo alguno. Todos los daños colaterales de sus peleas acaban en mí.

.

.

Mi trabajo se gana una buena calificación, pero tiene una nota a pie de página. El profesor quiere hablar conmigo. Pensaría que es para felicitarme, si no fuera porque hay otras tres personas con mejor puntuación. Así que debe ser por algo malo.

No dejo que se me note. Pongo la cara por la que Flora y Mars siempre se quejan, una que no denota ninguna emoción, y me acerco a la mesa del profesor Lux. Se quita las gafas, se recuesta hacia atrás en la lujosa butaca que usa para dar la clase, y tarda un momento en hablar. No dejo ver que me pone nervioso.

—Buen trabajo —dice, rascándose la barbilla—. No me refiero al escrito, sino a ahora. Es un buen gesto para un abogado.

—Gracias, señor.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué elegiste esta carrera? Abogacía no es precisamente fácil.

—Quiero ayudar a que se haga justicia. —Su gesto se vuelve raro. Tardo en darme cuenta de que es sarcástico.

—Jacques, ¿sabes cómo se llamaban antiguamente estos estudios? —Niego con la cabeza—. Derecho. De eso trataba, de defender derechos. Ahora es algo muy diferente. Si aún siguiera Antigone Pylos en el poder, serías feliz como abogado. Como yo lo fui. Pero si lo que buscas es justicia, al mando de Snow no la encontrarás. Y acabarás como yo.

Parpadeo varias veces. Es el único cambio en mi rostro, lo único que muestra emoción.

—¿Por qué me dice esto a mí? —pregunto.

—Porque he leído tus trabajos desde que empezó el curso. Y veo que tienes idealizado tu futuro. Cuanto antes abras los ojos, mejor.

Quiero decir algo, pero no sé el qué. Me siento como si me hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima. Me digo que quizá me he topado con quien fue un mal abogado, con quien tuvo mala suerte al posicionarse en contra el actual presidente y por eso se quedó sin clientes. Que su mala experiencia, no tiene que ser la mía.

Pero hay algo… algo en su forma de hablar, en su mirada, que me dice que el mundo no es como yo creía.

Antes de que salga por la puerta, me llama.

—Jacques, jamás hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, profesor Lux.

.

.

Me tapo las orejas con las manos, intentando evadirme del escándalo que hay en la habitación. Mars no me deja, se apresura en venir a obligarme a despegar los ojos del libro.

—¡Tengo un examen de Fundamentos Clásicos de la Democracia y la Administración! —me quejo.

—Ni siquiera puedo repetir ese nombre, madre mía.

—Eso es culpa de la falta de neuronas de los hombres —comenta Flora, tranquilamente.

—Fingiré no haberte escuchado. ¡Venga, veamos una película!

—Bueno, puedo hacer un descanso —digo, rindiéndome—. ¿Qué tal…?

—No, me niego a ver esa del abogado _otra vez_ —me interrumpe Flora—. Te sabes de memoria cada segundo, además.

Me enfurruño pero no digo nada. Sé que tiene razón, la vimos ya la semana pasada y están hartos de verla. Ella me sonríe y no es porque me haya callado, si no porque haya recordado que con ellos sí puedo mostrar que me enfado, que estoy contento o cansado.

Con los años, cada vez me cuesta más recordarlo. Es mi estado natural.

Mars se deja caer en un sofá. Yo me siento sobre su estómago hasta que se rinde y me hace sitio a su lado. Flora ocupa, como siempre, la butaca individual. Cuando vinimos a vivir juntos, al empezar el segundo año de universidad, se dio de forma natural que estos sean nuestros sitios.

Tardamos en encontrar el mando y, justo cuando Mars va a cambiar, se lo quito de la mano. No hago caso a su queja.

—Mirad. Es el profesor Lux…

Él estoy seguro de que no lo recuerda, pero Flora sí. Hablé mucho de él mis dos primeros años de carrera, de las cosas que comentaba en clase y que cada vez tenían menos filtros.

Sus quejas no tan escondidas sobre su descontento con el presidente Snow y con la forma en que todo había quedado en sus manos. Controlando todo, desde los medios de comunicación hasta la justicia.

—Escuché… que hace poco montó una manifestación. —La voz de mi amiga, al contrario de normalmente, está temblorosa—. Convenció a varios alumnos y se presentaron delante del Palacio Presidencial con pancartas.

—¿Por qué no ha habido noticia de eso? —pregunto.

—Despierta, Jacques. Porque no les conviene. Yo me he enterado por la hermana de uno de los chicos que fue a la manifestación. ¿Sabes qué ponía en la pancarta que llevaba el profesor Lux? Que… que Snow había llegado a donde está usando veneno. Que la muerte de Antigone no fue normal.

Pensaría que está exagerando, que son de esos rumores que a la gente le gusta inventar. Pero, viendo en la televisión cómo explican que el profesor Lux ha sido encontrado muerto en su apartamento, en un aparente suicidio por consumo de pastillas, empiezo a preguntarme si él no tendría razón en muchas de las cosas que decía.

¿Y si lo han matado?

Flora me mira fijamente, ella también se lo está preguntando.

—¿Podemos poner una película ya? —se queja Mars.

Este chico a veces no se entera de nada. O no quiere enterarse.

.

.

Por dentro, tiemblo como una hoja. Por fuera, solo tengo el gesto sereno que convenció a mi primer cliente de contratarme.

Es un caso aparentemente complicado, por eso varios abogados lo rechazaron. Mi cliente, la señorita Amicitia, ha denunciado que ha pagado ya lo correspondiente para que su hermano pueda ganar la libertad, pero no lo liberan. Lo transformaron en avox por un crimen menor, se ha dedicado a trabajos muy duros desde entonces, y ya ha cumplido suficiente condena.

—Recuerde, lo primero que debe hacer es darme las respuestas a mis preguntas —le digo—. Si le pregunto de qué color es la pared, dígame que es blanca. Y después complete de forma escueta. Es blanca pero empieza a amarillear. —Ella asiente con la cabeza—. Si veo necesario hacer hincapié en algo, le preguntaré algo del mismo tema, o algo sobre su respuesta.

—¿Y si no le gusta cómo respondo?

—Confíe en mí. Me aseguraré de conseguir lo que necesitamos. Hay algo muy bueno en este caso, y es que no necesitamos una estrategia rebuscada, porque usted va con la verdad de los hechos. Solo hay que demostrarlo.

Asiente con la cabeza. Sé que está nerviosa pero que lo hará bien.

Me pongo la toga blanca y la gruesa cadena de plata. De momento, está vacía, porque no he ganado ningún caso. Pero conforme los vaya ganando, la cadena se llenará de dijes y se sabrá con solo un vistazo que he conseguido hacer justicia muchas veces.

La sala para el juicio es por entero dorada. Las paredes están pintadas, los muebles también, la jueza tiene una peluca dorada y las lentillas del mismo color. He de decir que es molesto, refleja la luz de las lámparas y deslumbra un poco. Los jueces eligen cómo decorar sus salas, y nos ha tocado una extravagante. Aunque sé que hay peores (que alguien me diga cómo concentrarse en un lugar que parece una selva, con animales correteando de una lado para otro y Agentes de la Paz teniendo que matar serpientes cada dos por tres).

Mi cliente es la primera en subir al estrado. Le hago las preguntas que teníamos medio acordadas y siento que está yendo bien. Tenemos las pruebas de cada pago que ella ha efectuado y de que su hermano fue acusado por darle una paliza a un chico, pero no le han quedado secuelas a la víctima. Ha tenido castigo más que suficiente.

Quien viene a enfrentarse a nosotros es un empleado cualquiera de la Oficina de Avox. Su gesto petulante no me gusta nada. Cuando su abogado destapa una prueba, un informe de los Agentes de la Paz en el que se ve que el hermano de la señorita Amicitia reconoció intentar matar a aquel chico, sé que estamos perdidos.

Y sé que ese informe es falso.

—¿De cuándo está fechado ese documento? —pregunto, al empleado de la Oficina de Avox.

—Del día siguiente del incidente, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué mi cliente no ha sabido de la existencia de esta declaración hasta ahora?

—No consideramos que fuera de su incumbencia. Los avox son propiedad del Capitolio o de quienes los compren. Es criterio nuestro decidir si pueden ser liberados o no.

—Eso no se le comunicó a mi cliente, que ha pagado íntegramente el precio por la libertad de su hermano.

—Desde luego, un error burocrático. Se le devolverá el dinero poco a poco.

Me dan ganas de golpear a este tipo. Lo he sabido nada más verlo, para él el juicio estaba ganado desde antes de que se empezase.

Y quizá el iluso he sido yo.

Me acerco a la jueza, a darle mi veredicto acerca de las respuestas del hombre.

—Está claro que ese documento ha sido falsificado y que una información tan relevante habría salido a la luz en su momento.

La jueza hace rodar sus dorados ojos. Después, levanta la mano derecha y con un gesto de su dedo me pide que me acerque más.

—Señor Jacques, lo que está claro es que no sabe cómo funciona esto —me dice, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie más nos escuche—. El chico al que pegó la paliza es hijo de uno de los consejeros del presidente. Este caso está más que perdido. Se lo digo porque sé que es nuevo. No tire su carrera por la borda antes siquiera de empezarla.

Intento pensar qué hacer, pero no encuentro ninguna solución. Retrocedo hasta mi sitio, sentado junto a la señorita Amicitia, que me mira con tristeza.

Parece que el profesor Lux tenía más razón de la que quise darle. La justicia murió junto a Antigone Pylos.

.

.

Mi primer dije de oro. Muestra de que ya he ganado cincuenta juicios. No importa que algunos fueran menores, fáciles… Los he ganado. He hecho justicia aunque sea en demostrar que un vestido de diseño era de una joven en lugar de otra. Con el tiempo, los juicios se han vuelto más absurdos, pero cada día me repito que sigue siendo justicia.

Lo coloco con cuidado en la cadena, después la dejo en la vitrina y me siento tras mi escritorio. Atiendo unas cuantas llamadas, apunto en mi agenda las reuniones del día y tomo notas de mis diferentes casos. Ahora mismo, el que más dolor de cabeza me está causando es el de una empresa con dos miembros que se disuelve, porque no llegan a un acuerdo de cómo repartirse los beneficios y deudas que les ha acarreado.

Marco un número y espero. Sé que Flora responderá rápido al ver que soy yo.

—Jacques —saluda, simplemente.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Déjate de charla insustancial que ambos estamos ocupados. Esa guárdala para la cena del viernes por la noche.

—¿Ya has hablado con Mars y te ha invitado?

—¿Por qué iba a saberlo si no? Con los años, los hombres os volvéis más tontos… Imagina su casa llevada por dos hombres, va a ser un caos.

—Hacen buena pareja, él es bastante más tranquilo que Mars.

—No llevan tanto tiempo juntos como para casarse… En fin, Jacques, ¿qué necesitas?

—Unos datos sobre una empresa.

—Vale. Pero recuerda no desvelar tu fuente.

—Ni que fuera nuevo, Flora.

Ella se ríe y guardamos silencio mientras busca lo que necesito y me lo envía.

Hace relativamente poco se aprobó una ley según la cual no era necesario explicar cómo se conseguían las pruebas. Práctico para mí, teniendo a Flora de contacto en la Administración Económica, pero desde luego una ventaja para que se puedan manipular con mayor facilidad.

De hecho, mi última novia y yo terminamos nuestra relación por lo diferente que opinábamos respecto a esa nueva ley. Ella era una partidaria ciega de Snow, porque solo veía las cosas buenas que ha traído su gobierno. Yo tenía que guardarme lo que pensaba de verdad. Al final, los pequeños roces hicieron que nos distanciásemos.

He estado guardando tanto y tanto que algún día creo que estallaré. O me consumirá.

.

.

—Déjalo, Jacques.

Levanto la cabeza. Tengo muchísimo sueño, por eso tardo un momento en reconocer a quien está a mi lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

—Sí, será mejor que duerma, sino no estaré cuerdo para mañana…

—No te digo eso. Rechaza el trabajo —me pide Mars. Tiene gesto de verdadera preocupación.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Mi marido me lo ha dicho, el juicio ya lo tienen ganado, dice que lo mejor es que…

—Me da igual lo que sea lo mejor. Estoy harto, Mars. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. Por eso te pido que lo dejes.

Niego con la cabeza y me pongo en pie. Sé por qué me pide esto, sé que se preocupa por mí, y que su marido sabrá del tema porque justamente ha estado mucho tiempo destinado como Agente de la Paz en el Distrito 2.

Pero se lo he dicho, me he cansado.

Este es el primer juicio de verdad que tengo en siglos. Y sé que todo se debe a esos primeros casos que acepté, defendiendo avox, personas con poco dinero, cuestionándome las leyes y a quienes las ejercen. Mi castigo durante años ha sido que solo me han llegado clientes con denuncias absurdas, sin real importancia… Me he transformado en un abogado cualquiera, para las tonterías que ningún otro quiere hacer.

Es por eso que ella me eligió. Que aprovechó aquella fiesta absurda festejando el final de los últimos Juegos del Hambre, para acercarse a mí.

Lyme, una Vencedora del Distrito 2, necesita mi ayuda. Y yo voy a dársela.

Todos mis conocidos, tanto colegas de profesión como de otros ámbitos, me han advertido que me mantenga alejado. Que esto puede no solo hundir mi carrera, sino costarme mucho más. Pero… ¿qué le estaría demostrando a mi yo de doce años, ese que decidió que defendería la justicia por encima de todo, si dejara desamparada a una persona que me ha pedido ayuda?

Así que le doy unas palmadas en la espalda a Mars, que me mira con pena, antes de ir a descansar.

Estoy aterrado, pero no puedo reconocerlo. Ni a mí mismo.

Me pongo la toga y me cuelgo la cadena, llena de dijes por juicios más insignificantes cada vez, y voy a la sala del juicio. Lyme está allí, esposada, porque desde que hizo la denuncia la han mantenido cautiva. Dicen que es por su protección. Ya, claro.

Expongo los hechos que mi cliente me ha relatado y comienzo las preguntas.

—¿Es cierto que el señor Platinum le hizo, en repetidas ocasiones, insinuaciones sexuales?

—Sí. La primera vez, cuando gané los Juegos.

—¿Llegó a ofrecerle algo a cambio de su cuerpo?

—Dinero. Mucho.

—¿Qué respondió usted?

—Me negué. —No hay ni un solo sonido en la sala. Es el juicio con menos asistentes que he visto, no hay más que los implicados y abogados. La sala tiene techos altos de mármol, con columnas blancas ricamente decoradas. El juez lleva una peluca blanca de rizos y escucha con atención.

—¿Le consta que otros Vencedores han aceptado esos tratos?

—Así es. No daré nombres, para no buscarles problemas. Sé que han aceptado, y sé que alguno lo ha hecho contra su voluntad.

—Explíquenos eso, por favor —le pido.

—Han sido amenazados, sobornados o manipulados.

Podría preguntarle por quién, pero ambos sabemos que es gente del círculo de Snow. Y que esos están en todas partes. No necesitamos eso.

—¿Fue agredida sexualmente por el señor Platinum?

—No exactamente. Pero tuve que aceptar a la fuerza. Y, ahora, lo único que quiero es que el hijo que estoy esperando tenga una buena vida aquí, en el Capitolio, con su padre. —Lyme, saltándose un poco el guion, mira directamente al señor Platinum—. No diré nada, nunca sabrá que soy su madre, solo quiero que tenga una buena vida alejado de las Cosechas. Es medio capitolino, lo merece.

Miro alternativamente a las pocas personas que hay en la sala. Se palpa la tensión.

Platinum niega por completo haber mantenido relaciones con ella y trae, no sabemos de dónde lo ha sacado, una prueba de paternidad del bebé nonato, que demuestra que no es suyo.

—¿Dice entonces que mi cliente ha mentido en todo? —pregunto.

—Sí. ¿Por qué iba a querer tener algo con ella, la ha visto? —Platinum se ríe. Me contengo para no fruncir el ceño—. Está claro que solo quiere llamar la atención.

—¿Nunca se le ha insinuado?

—Jamás.

—Muy curiosa su respuesta, señor Platinum.

Saco una pequeña tableta y pulso algunos comandos en la pantalla. Se activa una grabación, que se escucha en toda la sala, de él diciendo cosas muy soeces a Lyme. Y terminando con la amenaza de que, si no comparte su cuerpo con él, puede que nunca lo comparta con nadie.

Antes del juicio, cuando Lyme vino a buscarme sin haber puesto aún la denuncia, le pregunté si estaba segura. Había muchas posibilidades de que le dieran la vuelta a la verdad. Ella me enseñó varias grabaciones que tenía y me sonrió. La única sonrisa que le he visto.

— _No tengo nada que perder. Si me matan pero cuidan de mi hijo, habrá merecido la pena. Y si me matan con él aún en el vientre… al menos no tendrá que sufrir una infancia horrible y acabar muriendo en Los Juegos del Hambre. Todos los hijos de Vencedores, los pocos que hay, han acabado siendo Cosechados de una forma u otra, y todos han muerto_.

Ese día, viéndola tan decidida y sin miedo, me di cuenta de que estaba harto de tenerlo yo. De esconderme, de mantenerme al margen para poder seguir en el negocio y tener un nivel de vida bueno. Me hizo recordar que me había vendido y que odiaba haber acabado así.

Por eso estoy poniendo una soga en el cuello de ambos al enseñar esta grabación.

Hay un silencio impresionante en la sala después de esto. El abogado contrario pide un aplazamiento del veredicto y no me dejan replicar nada.

Lyme pasa dos días más encerrada. Al tercero, recibo una llamada de Mars.

—Mi marido me ha dicho que… han encontrado a Lyme malherida —me dice—. Él estaba de patrulla y ha oído los gritos. Ha perdido al bebé y retirado la denuncia. Lo siento, Jacques, pero me alegro. Esto iba a acabar también contigo.

Lloro como un niño pequeño esa noche. No por el bebé que no nació ni por lo mal que Lyme debe sentirse, porque sé que esto hará que se rinda. Lloro porque es cierto.

No existe la justicia en el Capitolio.

.

.

Es la primera fiesta a la que soy invitado en años. Plutarch Heavensbee en persona me entregó la carta, vino a mi pequeño despacho de secretario en un departamento de la Administración Económica, lo único que Flora consiguió encontrarme para que no acabara en la calle.

Puede parecer lo contrario, pero no me arrepiento de haber intentado ayudar a aquellos avox ni a Lyme. Al menos, puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que hice todo lo posible. Mi madre es la única persona en el mundo que está de acuerdo conmigo.

No sé por qué Heavensbee insistió tanto hasta que acepté, pero aquí estoy, para averiguarlo.

Es una fiesta privada en una azotea cercana al núcleo central del Capitolio. Por todas partes me rodean personas llenas de brillantina, la nueva moda, una que cambia de color según la luz y que solo se despega de la piel con un producto especial. Veo a un hombre al que defendí en un juicio porque un perro mordió a hurón, pero me mantengo bien alejado de él.

Heavensbee no está por ninguna parte. Me he traído a Flora, porque venir solo iba a ser desagradable, pero me arrepiento porque no para de criticar los excesos que vemos por todas partes. Personas que comen, vomitan y vuelven a comer; bailarines desnudos sobre plataformas; dinero que se quema por diversión; habitaciones preparadas en el fondo para usos sexuales; drogas consumidas en cada rincón…

No sé qué hago aquí, hasta que me doy cuenta de que alguien me mira fijamente. Me hace una seña, hacia uno de esos reservados del fondo. Me hubiera negado si se tratara de otra persona, pero consigue intrigarme.

Dejo a Flora comiendo en una mesa, mientras trata de no mirar a los bailarines, y voy hacia donde me ha dicho. Dentro, no se escucha nada. La habitación está completamente insonorizada.

—Siento que haya tenido que ser así —me dice—. Pero es el único lugar del Capitolio donde nadie nos escuchará, mantienen con cuidado la confidencialidad de lo que se hace aquí.

—Y usted sabe todos los secretos… Es un placer conocerle, señor Odair.

—Llámame Finnick, por favor.

—¿Tiene que ver mi pasado con la Vencedora Lyme para que haya concertado esta… cita?

—Totalmente. Sabe bien cómo funciona este mundo, es de los pocos que no participa en él o que no ha hecho ojos ciegos. —Asiento con la cabeza. El se me acerca y su mirada se vuelve fiera—. Necesito tu ayuda. No quiero que le hagan lo mismo que a mí, y que a tantos otros Vencedores… a Annie Cresta. La chica que ha ganado este año. Tiene que haber una manera, los habitantes de los distritos tenemos que tener algún derecho, o los Vencedores, algo con lo que protegerla...

Se me hunden los hombros.

Por un instante, casi me he ilusionado. Casi he pensado que había un halo de esperanza en algún lado. Pero solo es un hombre desesperado.

—Finnick… De verdad que lo siento. Cuanto antes asumas esto, será mejor para todos: si ellos la quieren, la tendrán.

—No puedo permitirlo.

—Hay una sola forma de escapar de ellos… no haber salido de los Juegos.

Aprieta los puños con rabia. Este chico es muy joven para todo lo que ya ha tenido que vivir, y más aún para todo lo que le queda.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, porque sé que necesita estar solo y asumirlo. Una vocecilla aniñada en mi interior me hace darme la vuelta para decir algo más.

—Si yo fuera tú, potenciaría que crean que ha perdido por completo la cabeza —digo—. Una loca no es muy atractiva. Al menos, tendrá menos personas detrás. —Asiente con la cabeza, apesadumbrado—. Y… mientras todo siga igual, es la única manera. La justicia no existe en el Capitolio desde que Snow lo gobierna.

Me marcho sin esperar su respuesta. Varios se giran a mirarme y por un momento me entra un pánico atroz. ¿Y si se ha equivocado y sí podían escucharnos? ¿Y si hay espías de Snow aquí, como en todas partes?

No dejo que el miedo se me vea. Flora, que ha aprendido a leerme bien, sabe que algo va mal porque vuelvo a tener el gesto de Yalemus.

Lo hemos bautizado así. Mi madre me lo dijo cuando era pequeño, que algún día (y no sé por qué ella lo sabía) yo me transformaría en lo que significa mi nombre. En una canción perdida, que no se puede escuchar pero que se sabe que era melancólica.

En un secreto. Eso soy. Un yalemus.

.

.

Resulta que, al contrario que yo, Finnick, Lyme, los avox a los que defendí… no se rindieron. Resulta que encontraron un símbolo, una chiquilla que demostró que tan joven ya estaba harta de la injusticia. Resulta que se rebelaron. Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, vencieron.

Snow cayó y llegó la verdadera democracia.

A mi edad, ya es difícil caminar bien. Sonrío a Flora cuando me tiende un vasito. Necesito un chute de adrenalina para poder hacer esto. Me besa después de que me lo haya tomado y me promete que estará ahí para verlo, que llevará a nuestros hijos aunque tenga que ser tirándolos de las orejas, y que nuestra pequeña nieta también verá cómo su abuelo hace justicia (con los años entenderá bien qué pasó).

Nada puede salir mal.

Gracias al brebaje, mi cuerpo parece rejuvenecer alguna década. Mi pelo se ha vuelto grisáceo, pero sigo teniendo bastante. Me he preparado un traje gris para la ocasión, con una corbata a varios tonos morados, zapatos a juego y también las lentillas en mis ojos.

Soy la viva imagen de ese abogado de aquella vieja película, aunque más bajito, con más barriga y arrugas. ¿Qué importa? Lo que me impresionó de él, lo que de verdad hacía que fuera admirable, era su gesto de determinación.

Y yo, después de tanto tiempo, lo tengo.

Ya no voy a fingir seguridad, voy a tenerla. Por él.

Es el juicio más concurrido en el que he estado. Desde que se instauró el nuevo gobierno, muchas cosas han cambiado. Recuperé mi profesión de abogado, por recomendación directa de Plutarch, y he estado en muchos juicios. Las salas ya no son como antes, ahora hay que tener en cuenta la Constitutio (la nueva) en todo momento, y son transparentes, cualquiera puede asistir.

En este hay tantos periodistas como Protectores (el nombre del nuevo cuerpo de la paz). Hay gentes de todas partes de Panem, pendientes de qué va a pasar hoy.

Él me mira y yo le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza.

Tranquilo, joven Finnick Junior, voy a demostrar que eres inocente.

El juicio comienza. Nuestro contrario, Amadeus Thunder, está a manos de un abogado que conozco bien. Estudió conmigo la carrera, un curso por encima de mí en realidad, y no tiene ningún escrúpulo. Me pregunto cómo ha conseguido mantener su puesto, pero lo sé perfectamente.

Del lado de Amadeus, en su partido político, Coalición, están todos los descontentos con lo que ha sido el gobierno tras la guerra. Antiguos partidarios de Snow, los enfadados habitantes del Trece que se quedaron sin su momento de gloria… Durante años, en las sombras, llevaron a cabo atentados contra figuras públicas, ahora se han pasado a la acción política para conseguir sus logros.

Han acusado a Finnick, el joven representante del otro partido que opta a la presidencia en las próximas elecciones, NR ("Nosotros Recordamos"), de intento de asesinato.

Supuestamente, Amadeus sufrió un ataque en su domicilio hace seis días y tiene pruebas que inculpan a Finnick.

Voy a demostrar que miente.

El abogado contrario va enseñándonos todas las pruebas. Los documentos falsificados que supuestamente muestran pagos que ha hecho Finnick a un asesino a sueldo, mensajes enviados a ese mismo individuo mientras acordaban el trabajo, una fotografía (más que retocada) en la que se ve la nuca de Finnick y de frente al asesino que fue arrestado con mucha facilidad cuando Amadeus consiguió escapar de él.

Están intentando vendernos una historia muy rebuscada. Y muy falsa.

La gente de Panem en los últimos días anda muy perdida. El partido NR iba ganando las encuestas claramente, Finnick no solamente es popular por ser hijo de quien es, sino porque ha demostrado tener buenas ideas y (lo más importante de todo) una moral justa.

Cuando vinieron a pedirme ayuda, lo hubiera hecho con los ojos cerrados aunque no fuera el hijo de un Vencedor que tuvo tanto que ver en la guerra.

Pero eso es algo que lo marca. La mayor defensa del partido contrario ha sido que es un chiquillo que solo usan de marioneta en su partido. Y he encontrado algo que también me muestra que apellidarse Odair es otra causa de que estemos hoy aquí.

—Señor Thunder, ¿cómo se financia su partido? —pregunto a Amadeus. Él frunce el ceño.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de política… —Mira a la jueza. Ella me mira a mí, tarda un momento pero acaba asintiendo con la cabeza, dejándome continuar.

—Responda —pide la jueza.

—Se financia de forma privada, como todos… —contesta.

—¿Y quiénes son los que más aportan? —pregunto yo.

—No veo qué relevancia… —Vuelve a mirar a la jueza, ella arquea las cejas.

—¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, señor Jacques?

—Verá, señoría, hay una gran razón para que haga esta pregunta. Ha llegado a mis manos una información bastante valiosa, que podrá contrastar con estas pruebas físicas —digo, entregándole una carpeta con documentos y fotografías—. La persona que más dinero ha donado para el partido Coalición resulta ser la señorita Snow. —Se oye un murmullo en la sala. Puedo ver los titulares de mañana: "Pasamos de la nieve al trueno, de Snow a Thunder"—. Esa chica no solo ha sido exculpada milagrosamente en varias acusaciones por estar implicada en intentos de atentados contra los antiguos rebeldes, sino que se encuentra en paradero desconocido desde hace más de un año.

Amadeus se viene abajo, porque no esperaba que yo supiera esto. Los métodos de la vieja escuela han funcionado bien, en algunos momentos hemos tenido que cruzar líneas morales para conseguir verdades. Pero, por ejemplo, a ese partidario de Snow que le dio una paliza a una anciana del Once se le curará pronto la nariz rota.

Y a nosotros la información nos sirve para mucho.

—¿Qué importa ahora el partido? —pregunta el otro abogado—. Hemos venido aquí para castigar el intento de homicidio del señor Odair contra mi cliente.

—Importa, porque precisamente su cliente y la señorita Snow tienen razones personales para tratar de boicotear a mi cliente. No por nada su padre fue un héroe de guerra.

—Puede hablar lo que quiera, pero tenemos pruebas. —Qué falta de profesionalidad, no estamos aquí para discutir entre nosotros.

—Y aquí las tengo.

Es mal asunto ir en contra de los antiguos rebeldes, porque no hay nadie más unido que ellos. Más, si tratas de molestar a uno de los pocos hijos de Vencedor que hay. Beetee, un Vencedor y rebelde superviviente de la guerra, ha dedicado tres días y tres noches a buscar más allá de lo imaginado. Y así ha descubierto el lugar desde el que se enviaban los supuestos mensajes de Finnick al asesino a sueldo.

Expongo todo, explico cómo descubrimos que el lugar en cuestión era un apartamento alquilado bajo un nombre falso, y dicha identidad nos llevó a hallar al que se encontraba detrás de todo ello. El propio Amadeus y todo su partido.

—Finnick Odair solo ha cometido un crimen: interponerse en el camino del partido Coalición, y representar a todo lo que los partidarios del antiguo régimen odian. Ese es el crimen de mi cliente, ser lo que Panem realmente necesita.

Todos parecen aguantar la respiración un momento.

Al siguiente los presentes dejan de guardar silencio. Escucho aplausos que casi acallan el veredicto de la jueza, que ordena que encarcelen a Amadeus Thunder e investiguen a todo su partido y declara inocente a Finnick.

Finnick Junior es el resultado de todos estos años. Es el hijo que Lyme perdió, el fruto del amor que Finnick le tenía a Annie, es el hijo de la Rebelión. Por eso el mundo estará bien en sus manos. Y la justicia seguirá en Panem.

Él me mira de una forma que me resulta familiar. Tardo en darme cuenta de que es la misma manera en que yo miraba al abogado de aquella vieja película.

Pequeño Yalemus Jacques, puedes estar contento, has cumplido lo que te propusiste a ti mismo. Has protegido al inocente y demostrado la verdad. Así que la canción perdida que te da nombre, puede significar lo que más valoras: justicia.

* * *

.

Antigone Pylos: es un personaje que creé para ser la presidenta de Panem después de los Días Oscuros y antes de Snow. Si alguien tiene curiosidad, en "Reto 80 historias" del usuario del foro El diente de león, pueden conocerla más.

Apurando al límite, aquí traigo mi regalo. ¡Jacque, querida, espero que te haya gustado! Sé que no sé demasiado de Derecho, he investigado un poco y he metido cosas distintas porque estoy segura de que en el Capitolio funcionaría de diferente manera. Si hay errores graves, atribuyámoslos a la ineptitud de los capitolinos jajaja.

Los nombres de los personajes inventados a lo largo del fic tienen todos una razón especial detrás:

-Yalemus: por su significado, porque empieza por "Ya" igual que Yamato, ese personaje que te gusta tanto.

-Jacques: su apellido es fácil de entender por qué lo he elegido, porque es prácticamente tu nombre.

-Flora y Mars: el significado es oculto, a ver si lo adivinas, sé que te gustan esas cosas.

-Lux y Amicitia: son luz y amistad, en latín, los emblemas de Hikari y Yamato en Digimon.

-Amadeus Thunder: el nombre es al azar, el apellido porque pensé que el trueno es un buen siguiente paso a la nieve, como sucesor.

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, Jacque. Y a todo el que me lea también :)


End file.
